Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ou pas
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Fic écrite par une amie et par moi-même. Tsuna, le mec tellement pas viril qu'on en a fait une fille. Nous espérons sincèrement que ça vous plaira! /!\ Genderbend /!\ Chap 2 en ligne - ABANDONNEE -
1. Chapter 1

Apo : Salut bande de co****ds !

Baka : Bon Apo tu sors.

Apo : Euh attends, Baka ! T'as mal entendu, j'ai dit… Euh… Salut, bande de… Lecteurs !

Baka : SORS. Ou j'le fais moi-même avec des coups de pied au c*l.

Apo : maaaaiiiiis ! Baka, un peu de pitié, steuplé !

Baka : Hey, on publie sur MON profil, alors fous pas la m***e, MERCI.

Apo : roh là là…

Baka : BREF ! Nous voici, Apo et moi ! Nous avons écrit le prologue d'une fic sur le fandom KHR, du genre Humour et sans doute Parodie, nous publions sur mon compte parce que l'autre débile n'en a pas…

Apo : QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE DEBILE, S'PECE D'ABRUTIE !

Baka : Casse-toi, je parle ! Donc, je disais ! Ce sera un rating K+, vu que bon Reborn, hein...

Apo : vont pas comprendre si tu leurs dis ça.

Baka : bah, ils verront à la fin~ Et puis euh… Ah, les persos appartiennent à Amano-sama ! A part un p'tit truc de changé… Niahahaha…

Apo : NIAHAHAHAHA ET L'IDEE EST DE MOI !

Baka : Couché la bébête !

Apo : Grrrr ! Petite précision ! En italique, les pensées des persos ! Bon et si on commençait ? ^^'

Baka : oui, oui, voilà.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer assez brusquement. S'habituant petit à petit à la clarté de la pièce, elle reconnut l'infirmerie. Elle était allongée dans l'un des nombreux lits lorsque l'infirmière passa sa tête entre les rideaux qui la cachaient aux yeux des autres.

_Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Un aspirine peut-être ?

_Oui, merci… répondit la blessée.

_Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

La collégienne se retrouva seule. Une douleur au visage l'incita à poser sa main sur…

_GYAAAAAARGHH !

Une brûlure…

Cela avait commencé en cours de sport, de volley plus précisément. Lors d'un entraînement, l'une de ses camarades lui avait envoyé la balle.

_A toi !

La balle volait (1) vers la jeune fille, qui tendit les mains pour la rattraper.

_J'ai… J'ai ! J'aiiii !

Mais elle la loupa. Par contre, la balle, elle, l'avait bien eue !

_ARGH !

Elle avait roulé, roulé et encore roulé pour lui laisser une jolie marque rouge sur à peu près toute la face (2). _La salope !  
><em>Puis, le noir total.

Et voilà où elle en était maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, avec un pansement sur le visage, assez grand pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les cinq poteaux avec qui elle avait déjà fait connaissance.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était vraiment une collégienne des plus minables.

* * *

><p>(1) Apo: I believe I can fly!<p>

Baka: Ta gueule.

Apo: Ok je sors *clac*

Baka : Excusez-nous, je fais de mon mieux pour la retenir mais cela arrivera quand même de temps en temps…

Apo : WESH !

Baka : Dehors !

(2) Apo : Genre limite l'homme de Cro-Magnon avec son silex et la p'tite fumée !

Baka : Casse-toi !

Apo : Ouh ouh !

Baka : J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le fait que ce soit très court, mais bon hein c'est un prologue.

Apo : Si vous n'aimez pas le Gender Bend, ne lisez pas, parce que si vous avez tout suivi, il s'agit d'un Tsuna en fille là xD

Baka : nous ne voulions pas gâcher le suspens dès le début, alors… Ben… Merci quand même d'avoir lu, et pardon pour la mauvaise surprise ! ^^'

Apo & Baka (Baka : NAN BAKA & APO ! Je passe d'abord u_u) : Laissez une review ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Baka : Reeee le moooooonde !

Apo : ah ben voilà tu publies enfin Baka.

Baka : ta gueule Apo =_= Nous nous excusons de notre retard~

Apo : C'est sa faute.

Baka : t'as ouvert un compte débile ! Et moi j'ai une dizaine de fics en cours à mettre à jour ! Alors chut hein.

Apo : C'toi qu'as choisi d'écrire autant, pas moi ! :P

Baka : ... Bon réponses aux reviews ! Ouais parce que j'ai pas tellement le temps (ni l'envie en fait, enfin, le courage, BREF J'AI LA FLEMME de répondre par mp ^^' et pis y'a des anonymes alors hum :D)

Apo : Pire que moi 8)

Baka : Pire que toi c'pas possible Apo. Te fais pas d'idées. Brefouille. *se fait taper*

_**Miss Riri-chan**_ : Baka : Riiriiiiiii merci de lire ! Elle a eu une bonne idée hein Apo ?

Apo : Ahan ! I'm the beeeeest of the wooorld !

Baka : Le "la salope" aussi est de Apo. Elle est fière d'elle en plus xD Tsunate, c'est moche x_x on garde Tsuna x) Voilà la suite ^^

_**Portgas.D Anita **_: Apo : Merci bien :D

Baka : je te l'avais dit Apo que t'en avais mis trop è_é j'ai empêché l'autre de faire trop de commentaires pour ce chapitre, je sais que c'est assez lourd, avant je faisais ça (pour ma première fic, surtout...ARGH) maintenant je sais que c'est assez gênant. C'est pour ça que je vais faire de mon mieux pour la dissuader d'intervenir à peu près...tout le temps xD

Apo : c'est ça rejette la faute sur moi !

Baka : mais C'EST DE TA FAUTE.

_**Ayumi Watari **_: Les deux : Merci beaucoup ~

_**C'est APO **_: Baka : ...mouais.

Apo : xD

_**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX**_ : Baka : je t'avoue que le temps d'écrire ton pseudo... xDDD Bref, merci pour ton commentaire, et ta confiance x) Je tâcherai à faire plus lisible ne publiant, je prends tes conseils en compte ^^ Nous allons faire de notre mieux :D

...Si l'autre donne du sien. C'est elle qu'a voulu faire une fic avec moi et maintenant à chaque fois que je lui dis « on écrit » elle fuit.

Apo : même pas vrai d'abord !

_**Watery shizume**_ : Apo : Ben c'est justement l'intérêt d'un Genderbend, on transforme le mec en fille (ou la fille en mec, mais là y'a que Tsuna xD) et moins de chicane...faut le dire à l'autre 8D

Baka : tu déconnes ? è0é

Les deux : merci à tous d'avoir lu, voici la suite ~~~ (les deux comme ça y'a pas de dispute pour savoir qui va avant xD)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapitre 1 : Reborn débarque ! Et les emmerdes avec...~<strong>_

_~Sawada Tsunayoshi était vraiment une collégienne des plus minables.~_

_J'suis rentrée !

_Oh, déjà ? Eh bien bon retour, Tsu-cha...

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un hurlement déchirant se firent entendre. Nana Sawada accourut, inquiète pour sa fille. Effectivement, Tsuna avait trébuché sur la marche du hall d'entrée, et s'était cognée la figure contre le sol, invitant ainsi sa brûlure à la torturer un petit peu plus.

_Putain de... euh bonjour maman ! fit la blessée, un grand sourire gêné aux lèvres.

_Ouh là, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? C'est quoi cet énorme pansement ?

_C'est une longue histoire... Laisse !

_Oui, c'est très long de te dire qu'une balle m'est arrivée sur la tronche et m'a roulé dessus. _

La mère de notre héroïne parut étonnée pendant un court instant –tandis que cette dernière retirait doucement le pansement, tentant de se faire le moins mal possible- mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Son sourire naïf reprit place sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles, tandis que ses mains se rejoignaient devant son menton.

_Tsu-chan ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Une excellente même !

Tsuna eut des sueurs froides. L'air un peu trop réjoui de sa mère ne lui disait rien de bon. Son sourire s'élargit au possible :

_Tu as un nouveau professeur particulier !

_Hiiiii !

A deux minutes de là, un bébé en costard, avec une tétine jaune criard, coiffé d'un fedora, marchait d'un pas vif vers la maison qui allait devenir la plus bruyante de la rue, devant le regard choqué des passants.

Une fois devant la porte, il sonna, l'ouvrit et se planta devant Tsuna et sa mère.

_Ciaossu ~

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers le petit. Il poursuivit, sous leurs yeux écarquillés :

_Je suis là pour Tsunayoshi Sawada. C'est moi le nouveau professeur particulier, Reborn !

La collégienne se figea à l'entente de son nom. Il lui semblait assez étrange... _ça commence à sentir mauvais tout ça. Mais bon, mieux vaut pas s'en faire, ça doit être moi. _Elle éclata de rire, devant une situation aussi...ridicule ?

_Toi, le nouveau prof ! Laisse moi rire !

Pendant qu'elle se roulait par terre, le bébé, passablement irrité –mais conservant tout de même son expression d'origine- s'avança toooouuuut doucement de l'adolescente... et lui envoya son pied dans la figure. La semelle atterrit « malencontreusement » sur la brûlure de Tsuna. A présent, la jeune fille ne riait plus mais se tordait de douleur, hurlant à l'agonie. Cette empaffée de semelle avait éraflé avec une délicatesse non soupçonnée sa peau qui avait déjà « amoureusement » rencontré la balle.

_Madame Sawada, confiez-moi votre fille, j'en ferai quelqu'un d'intelligent !

Il attrapa violemment le col de Tsuna qui gémit de terreur. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. _Mais d'où il tient une force pareille ? Je suis pas très lourde mais quand même ! _Il ouvrit la porte et la balança sur le lit.

_On commence dès maintenant !

_Hiiiii ! Commencer quoi ?

_A devenir le dixième boss de la Mafia ! fit le bébé dont le sourire figé paraissait un brin sadique.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa son professeur. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me sort, la demi-portion ! Y s'paie ma tête ! _Reborn soupira et lui expliqua l'état de la grande famille de mafieux, nommée Vongola, et comment cette jeune fille avait été menée à devenir « marraine ». (1) La mâchoire de Tsuna se rapprochait petit à petit du sol, pendant que le petit en costume lui parlait. A la fin de son discours, ce fut Tsuna toute entière qui se retrouva au sol :

_Et voilà pourquoi tu vas diriger une famille super importante en Italie. Mon but est donc de te transformer la minable que tu es en la plus intelligente des scientifiques, la plus brillante des génies, la plus douée des combattants professionnels, la plus courageuse des soldats, la plus jolie des plus beaux canons de ce monde, mais ça c'est en option. De toute façon, c'est tellement mal parti que...

_Tu...T-t-tu te fous de moi ? bégaya-t-elle.

Puis, sans crier garde, elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>(1) Apo : putain c'que c'est moche !<p>

Baka : mouais mais...c'est une fille on peut pas dire parrain, si ?

Les deux : merci d'avoir lu, laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît ^^

Baka : ...'tain en relisant le premier j'me suis rendue compte que... qu'est-ce qu'il est court Oo


End file.
